In the field of woodware production, an all-known connection structure is a tenon and mortise connection structure, and this connection structure has the advantage of connection firmness and has the disadvantages of relatively high production cost, transportation cost and price. A nail connection structure and a connection structure adopting a bolt and inner and outer tooth nuts have the advantages of fastness and high efficiency and have the disadvantages of relatively low reliability and firmness. The performance is more obvious especially on locations with larger stress, that is, as people often say that nail gets out and inner and outer tooth nuts become loose, the woodware falls apart seriously to lose the practical function. The above connection structures have the common defects that designers do not take the recycle of woodware parts between old and new woodware with the same model into account, such that the woodware is difficult to be demounted, the parts and the connection structures of the woodware are damaged and the reuse cost is too high; or, the connection structures are not firm and are damaged easily, and thus the service life of the woodware is short. The result is that timber is wasted, the utilization rate of the wood is low, and the woodware parts cannot be recycled between the old and new woodware with the same model. The novel connection structure for the woodware part invented by the inventor can overcome the defects of the above connection structures, improve the utilization rate of the timber and save the timber.